etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Laetifico (nation)
Laetifico ( ) was formed as part of the cradle of despotism. While most despots warred over territorial expansion, Laetifico was known for its advanced culture and medicine. The movement to use magic as a supplement for surgical procedures started here in the years before the birth of Barnabas Crowe. Laetifico's rival power at the time was Sollicitus, a nation of vicious warriors. Laetifico was utterly defeated and nearly enslaved by Sollicitus during the Lithacian War. Many years later, the occupants of Laetifico would participate in the events that unfolded during the Grand Unification Campaign. Geography Topography Laetifico consists of a mountainous, peninsular mainland jutting out into the sea at the southern end of the Loraeng and ending at the Isthmus of Eurion, as well as several islands. Eighty percent of Laetifico consists of mountains or hills, making the nation one of the most mountainous in Southwest Darvasi. The highest peak is Kin'tone at 9,570 ft, the highest in the country. Northern Laetifico contains a number of lakes and wetlands and is dominated by the Darche mountain range. The Darche reaches a maximum elevation of 8,652 ft at Mt. Vedramos and is essentially a prolongation of the Aur'Mar mountain range. The range continues through the Isthmus of Eurion and finds its way into southwestern Dalovian, in the island of Erygur where is eventually ends. The islands of the Dalovian are peaks of underwater mountains that once constituted an extension of the mainland. Darche is characterized by its high, steep peaks, often dissected by numerous canyons and a variety of other karstic landscapes. Northwestern Laetifico features another high-altitude mountain range, the Rakhryn range, spreading across the periphery of East Visok and Coruarias; this area is covered with cast, thick, ancient forests. The famous Risgar forest is in the far northwest of the country. Expansive plains are primarily located in Senzatica, Visok, and Coruarias. These constitute key economic regions as they are among the few arable places in Laetifico. Climate The Darche mountain range strongly affects climate of the country by making the area west of it wetter on average. The islands and coastline mostly features a climate with mild, wet winters and hot, dry summers. Temperatures rarely reach extreme values along the coast, although, with Laetifico being a highly mountainous country, snowfalls occur frequently in winter. Cities & Towns * Laetifico - Pop: 46,442. * Periteos - Pop: 18,577. * Ethium - Pop: 13,933. * Ason - Pop: 12,540. * Austrus - Pop: 10,659. Landmarks History Laetifico is one of the oldest settlements and was first inhabited during the Age of Creation. The Alturbs was originally the site of a major Erygovean fortress. On the summit of the Alturbs, ruins of an Erygovean palace have been identified. After the First Divine War, Laetifico became one of the leading centers of trade and prosperity in the region. This position was a result of its central location in the Ulonian world, its secure stronghold on the Alturbs and its access to the sea, which gave it a natural advantage over inland rivals such as Alteos and Sollicitus. Laetifico was formerly ruled by kings, a situation which continued through the Divine Schism. These kings stood at the head of a land-owning aristocracy known as the Puteunatus, whose instrument of government was a council which met on the hill of Magnisilex and appointed the chief city officials, the rectors. In 44AL, the monarchy was replaced by the Laetifican democracy. After the Second Divine War, Laetifico became the leading city of Ulonia, with its cultural achievements laying the foundations of human culture. It was eventually overcome by its rival city-state of Sollicitus. By the 24th century AL, the city experienced a decline when it was conquered by the fledgling Visok Empire. In 2494AL, the Visok Empire fractured and Laetifico, along with the rest of Ulonia, fought for independence and power in the resulting power vacuum. In the wake of the Visok collapse, Laetifico emerged as one of the most powerful cities in Ulonia and began absorbing other cities to form a nation under the Laetifican flag. Eventually, the entire Ulonian region was united under either Laetifico or thier ancient rivals, Sollicitus. Since the fall of the Visok Empire, there have been numerous wars between the two nations. Government The government is made up of three main bodies for citizens to gather in the capital city of Laetifico. These are the assembly, the council of 1000 (Sakam), and the courts. Of these three bodies it is the assembly and the courts that are the true centers of power. The governments of the counties operate in the same fashion as the national government and frequently send representatives to the assembly to participate in the national government. A county is not limited to a certain number of representatives, nor is it required to send any at all. It is allowed to send as many or as few as it sees fit. Citizenship Assembly The central events of the Laetifican democracy are the meetings of the assembly (состанок sostanok). The members of the assembly are not elected, but rather attend by right when they choose. Any adult male citizen of 20 years or older can take part, and it is considered a duty to do so. The assembly has four main functions: make executive pronouncements (declaring war or granting citizenship to a foreigner), elected some officials, legislate, and try political crimes. The standard format is that of speakers making speeches for and against a position followed by a general vote. Voting is done by simple majority of those in attendance. Assembly meetings are held in the capital, and there are 12 fixed assembly meetings a year, one at the end of each month. However, additional meetings can be called, usually to try political crimes. Council The Council of 1000, or the sakam, is comprised of 50 members from each county chosen by loot. The sakam serves as an executive committee for the assembly, and oversees the activities of certain officials. The sakam coordinates the activieis of the various boards and officials that carry out the administrative function of the nation and provides from its own membership randomly selected boards of ten responsible for specific areas. Altogether, the sakam is responsible for a great portion of the administration of the state, but is granted relatively little latitude for initiative. The sakam's control over policy is executed in preparation of measures for deliberation by the assembly, while it is required to enforce the will of the assembly. The presidency of the sakam rotates monthly amongst the twenty lirektori, or delegation from the twenty counties. The leader, an official selected by lot for a single day among the currently presiding lirektori, chairs that day's meeting of the sakam and, if there is one, that day's assembly meeting. He also holds the keys to the treasury and greets foreign ambassadors. Courts Laetifico has an elaborate legal system centered on full citizen rights. The age limit is the same as that for officials but ten years older than that required for participation in the assembly. Jurors are required to be under oath, which is not required in the assembly. The authority exercised by the courts has the same basis as the assembly: both are regarded as expressing the direct will of the people. Unlike officials who can be impeached and prosecuted for misconduct, the jurors can not be censured, for they, in effect, are the people and no authority can be higher than that. Essentially there are two grades of suit, a smaller private suit, and a larger public suit. For private suits the minimum jury size is 201, for public suits 501. The juries are selected by lot from a panel of 600 jurors, 10 from each county. For particularly important public suits the jury could be increased by adding in extra allotments of 500. The cases are put by the litigants themselves in the form of an exchange of single speeches timed by water clock, first prosecutor then defendant. In a public suit the litigants each has three hours to speak, much less in private suits. Decisions are made by voting without any time set aside for deliberation. Jurors did talk informally amongst themselves during the voting procedure and juries are frequently rowdy. The jury can only cast a 'yes' or 'no' vote as to the guild and sentence of the defendant. For private suits only the victims or their families can prosecute, while for public suits anyone can bring a case the issues in these major suits are regarded as affected the community as a whole. Justice is rapid: a case cannot last longer than a day. Some convictions trigger an automatic penalty, but where this is not the case the two litigants each proposes a penalty for the convicted defendant and the jury chooses between them in a further vote. No appeal is possible. There is however a mechanism for prosecuting the witness of a successful prosecutor, which can lead to the undoing of the earlier verdict. Officials Foreign Relations and Military Economy Demographics Language Religion Culture Category:Nations Category:Darvasi Nations Category:Human Nations